iGet Caught Up
by selenicsoulmates
Summary: "Please," she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, "You make it sound like hooking up with your best friend's ex-bad-boy boy friend is something terrible."
1. iRun Into A Bad Boy

**iGet Caught Up**

**Summery: ****When Sam has an unexpected boy prying after her, she falls for him. I mean, who's better for a conniving blonde-headed demon than a bad boy? Maybe the nerd who sees right through this Pee-Wee Baby lover's lies. Based on an upcoming episode and a picture for it. **

**iDon't own iCarly**

* * *

iRun Into A Bad Boy

"So next on iCarly," Carly said giddily to the camera their tech-producer was carrying.

"We're gonna show you viewers a giant flock of geese!" Sam, iCarly's co-host finished, screaming into the camera next to Carly.

"What's got us so hooked on geese?" The brunette asked, tilting her head to the side comically.

"Well, who wouldn't love ducks that do nothing but sit around and eat all day?"

The boy chuckled insultingly. "Remind you of anyone?" Freddie called from behind the camera, obviously trying to tick off Sam; who else sits on her butt and obsesses over meat products all day and night?

Unfortunately, his comment worked on angering her.

"Shut it, Fredface," The blonde retorted, pointing the blue iCarly remote in his direction angrily, "You don't wanna get injured in the middle of a segment."

Freddie went to his computer cart and put down his camera to face the iCarly stage and he stepped in front of it, facing Sam with somewhat confidence, "You wouldn't."

Sam stepped closer to him, making the distance linking them small, and smirked, "I would."

Carly sighed irritably; she was getting annoyed with the constant arguing. And to think she believed that they were actually getting along! Guess that was a stupid theory.

"Freddie, don't be unnecessarily mean," She stepped in-between the quarrelling duo and lightly pushed them away from each other, "Sam, don't threaten Freddie with our equipment – we use it for the show."

"Fine," Freddie went back to his camera to retrieve it and continue filming.

"Whatevs," Sam went back to the main stage, with Carly close behind, "Well viewers," She clapped her hands together and grinned at the camera, dropping the past argument, "We're all out of time."

"So remember iCarly fans," Carly began, showing enthusiasm with her co-host.

"Don't let 'em grownups scream at the poor lil' geese."

Carly pointed at the camera seriously, "Abnormally pooping ducks have feelings too."

"And we're out," Freddie clicked his laptop and tapped the off button on the large camera.

Sam stretched her arms above her head and yawned, "Man that was a long show!" She exclaimed, extending her limbs as if she was trying to touch the ceiling.

"You're telling me," Carly agreed, taking a large swig of her bottled water, "It's probably because we started later than usual."

She nodded, agreeing with her best friend, "Well, I'm hungry," Sam said, grabbing her own water and took a gulp of it, "Watcha got in your fridge, Shay?"

The brunette chuckled – Sam always had to raid her refrigerator for food, "I think we have some leftover steak, if you're interested."

"Fine with me," She said responded, "You coming, Freddork?"

Freddie darted his glance from his computer to Sam and back, "Nah, maybe later. I'm gonna check the monitor and wires and stuff," He said, not looking up from his laptop, "Got to check the –"

"Blah, blah, blah," The blonde imitated the brunette, talking moronically and moving her four finger to her thumb, making it seem like her hand was talking, "I asked if you we're coming, tech-nerd – not you're entire life story," She then exited through the studio door.

He looked over at Carly, who simply shrugged and followed her best friend downstairs, leaving Freddie alone in the iCarly studio.

* * *

"Mmm. Where'd you get this steak?" Sam mouth watered when she ate. Carly and she were standing in front of Carly's island-like table in the kitchen, devouring the host's leftovers from last night.

"You know," She said, politely cutting her meat while Sam stabber her own, forcibly shoving it in her mouth, "Marinades and seasonings help with the flavor."

"So _you_ made this?" Sam asked incoherently; she was still heaving meat down her throat.

"Nope, Spencer did." Carly responded, taking her fork to the sink and rinsing it off.

"Where is Spence anyway?" Sam dropped her fork on the table and pushed away the plate of steak away from her, obviously done with the meal.

"Over Socko's," Carly took Sam's utensils and cleaned up the mess, "They're discussing new sock ideas, so he won't be home 'till later."

"Cool," Sam ran toward her friend's living room and flopped on the couch, "So can I stay over?"

"You have to ask?" Carly joined her friend and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was just the two teenagers, since Freddie had left for his own apartment across the hall about ten minutes ago.

"Awesome. Lemme just look for my cell to tell my mom," She reached for her shorts (to which she wore a black tank over a purple tank – courtesy of Carly's wardrobe a while back) to get her (Missy's) phone.

No such luck.

She stood up, frantically searching through her short's pockets, "Ugh," She stood up from the couch, while Carly followed in suit.

"What's up?" The brunette asked.

"I think I left my phone on the lobby desk by accident," She walked over to Carly's door, "I'll be back in a sec."

"Better hurry; Lewbert's bound to be down there all psycho and stuff."

The blonde's eyebrows rose with curiosity, "Lewbert's back?" Carly chuckled in response.

"Yeah, the cops brought him back yesterday – handcuffed and everything."

"Nice," Sam laughed, imagining the crazy doorman with the inhuman sized wart being carried into the apartment lobby with the police.

"Anyway, I'll be in my room, getting changed and all. I'll bring you an extra outfit and wait up there. Call me when you're ready, okay?"

"'Kay," Sam opened Carly's door and left the apartment, while Carly jogged up the steps to her room.

The hallway was empty as Sam stepped outside, closing Carly's door quietly behind her. She was about to head down toward the elevator, which led to the lobby, but she heard her name being called. Turning around the corner, back to the corridor of Freddie and Carly's apartments, she looked down the hall to find a boy about her age walking toward her.

"Hey Sam," the boy waved at he blonde. He wore baggy jeans and a short sleeved worker's jacket over a black tank. Sam automatically knew who he was and narrowed her eyes, glaring at the teenager walking over to her.

"Griffin."

* * *

**So watcha guys think? Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

**~_crazy4pearlandTDI_~**


	2. iBecome Puzzled

**iGet Caught Up**

**Summery: ****When Sam has an unexpected boy prying after her, she falls for him. I mean, who's better for a conniving blonde-headed demon than a bad boy? Maybe the nerd who sees right through this Pee-Wee Baby lover's lies. Based on an upcoming episode. **

**iDon't own iCarly**

**A.N. – Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts guys! :D. It means a lot. Oh, and I suppose the shipping in this is Seddie - I mean, look at my avatar ****. But I warn you, there's gonna be _plenty_ of Sam/Griffin...(cringes)**

* * *

iBecome Puzzled

Sam crossed her arms and shot the boy a dirty look as he walked toward her.

"How ya' been?" He asked her kindly, totally oblivious the fact that she did _not_ want him there.

"'How ya' been'? Why do _you_ wanna know?" She shot her words out like venom, sending him a harsh stare along with her killer expressions.

"Eh, I was curious."

Sam scoffed, and leaned against the door behind her, which happened to be the Benson's, "Why are you here?"

"I _live_ here," Griffin stated, unaffected by Sam's attitude and evil glances. He_ is_ just as bad as she is, of course.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I meant _here_, here,"

He shrugged a bit, "You know, just chilling. Hanging out and walking around a bit. Why, is that illegal?"

"It should be," she shot back, "Look, I ain't here to let you ramble about your_ collection_ or whatever else you wanna talk about," She used air quotes at 'collection'. Sam didn't consider a set of little plush toys, usually collected by girls between the ages of three and nine, a suitable _obsession_ for a male in his teens. "I need to get my phone."

"You mean _this_ phone?" Griffin took the red cellular device out of his baggy pant's pocket and put the phone in-between his thumb and pointer finger, swinging it back and forth in front of the blonde. She snatched it from out of his grasp and held on to it tightly, "That's it. How'd you –"

"Saw it on the lobby desk. Checked it out and guessed it was yours," He answered simply.

"Well, aren't you the convenient one."

Taking advantage of her current position, he pressed his palm above her against the Benson's doorframe, leaning slightly so he was eye-level with Sam, "Don't you think you owe me some sort of 'thank you' for my optimistic assistance?"

She slanted against the door a little more, giving him a flirty smirk, "Depends. You still collect Pee-Wee Babies?"

Leaning in closer, he intensified his gaze on her, "Depends if you're into that sorta thing."

She thought for a moment, "Err. I don't think so, buddy."

Griffin chuckled, bringing his head closer to Sam, "Figured as much," Sam's expression suddenly became petrified as the much taller boy began to bring his lips near hers. _'Is this a good idea? I mean, he's kinda cute and all, but...'_ Sam quickly moved her head sideways, forcing him to stop.

"I, uh, have to go to Carly's," She pointed to the door across the hall, still not looking at the boy in front of her; her heart was pounding and her lips were quivering. It was absolutely un-Sam like, "I said I'd call when I had my phone."

Griffin took his hand off the Benson's door and frowned, "Guess I should go, then," Sam nodded in agreement, moving around Griffin toward her friend's door.

"But," Griffin's mood rose again, grinning at the blonde. Sam, in return, looked back at him, raising an eyebrow curiously, "We've got each other's number, so I'll just text you later." Sam brought out her phone confusingly, looking at the cellular devise, to Griffin, and back; all he did was leer. She opened her flip phone and scrolled through her contacts, searching for an explanation to what he had meant.

And she found it.

Right under Gibby's name (which she was perplexed about actually _having_ his number in the first place), was his:

**Griffin :)**

Sam looked up from her phone and shot the teen a glare, which could have made any boy run for his mommy.

But this was Griffin we were talking about.

She typed in Carly's speed dial (#1), signaling Griffin to leave. The teen got the hint easily, and gave Sam a quick wink before sprinting down the hallway toward the other elevator, out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"_Hello?_" Carly's voice rang through the other line of the phone.

"Huh?" Sam was still in a trance – glancing down the hallway where Mr. Bad Boy had just departed, "Oh, right. Uh, I'm at your front door."

"_Alrighty; I'll be right down_."

"'Kay," She clicked her phone shut and continued looking down the hallway, then at Freddie's apartment. For some odd reason, she felt like she was being watched, but brushed off the feeling; it was probably just Mrs. Benson searching the corridors for wandering hobos.

'_Yeah, that's it. No biggie_,' Sam thought, turning her attention back to Carly's. Right on cue, the perky brunette had opened the door, revealing her purple sweat shorts and a gray T-Shirt. She was holding green shorts and a blue top in her hands, obviously to be Sam's night clothes, "Hey Sam," Carly moved to side and allowed Sam inside, handing her the PJ's. She took them, and casually walked in, heading for the kitchen, or more so, Carly's fridge, "See you got your phone back."

She froze, eyes darting back and forth, "Yeah, I got it," Sam turned around to face her friend, who had already shut the door and headed in Sam's direction. She sat down on the chair in front of her computer and turned it on, "Cool."

Deciding she actually wasn't all that hungry, she strolled back down toward the couch and sat down. When she was about to turn on the Shay's TV, he cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She reached for it and took it out, checking for any new texts or calls.

**New Text Message**

**Griffin :) **

**Open  
Ignore**

Letting her insane curiosity get the best of her, she opened the message:

**What's up, Miss Puckett? **

"Who's that?" Carly had obviously heard the phone vibrate, and turned around at her computer desk.

"Um, no one," Sam erased the message and shut off her phone, planning to ignore Griffin for the night. She didn't need to get mixed up with him, and she certainly didn't need anyone to find out about this.

Shrugging, Carly turned around to face her computer again, leaving Sam to collect her thoughts.

Why was Griffin suddenly talking to her?

Why did she play along with it?

Why did she feel like it was absolutely wrong in so many ways?

And why, deep inside her, did she feel enjoyment out of it?

"I'm gonna go get dressed," Sam said, bringing her clothes and cell phone up the stairs towards Carly's room.

"Okay. Want me to pop in a DVD and make some popcorn?" Carly asked, taking her attention away for the screen and toward her best friend.

Sam faced her and smiled, "You know it." She then climbed the steps up to Carly's room, dropping her smile into a frown and sighed.

_Griffin won't make this easy, will he?_

**

* * *

**

**Ohhhh. We've got a bad girl falling for a bad boy. This will be….interesting.**

**Review guys! They're like the sprinkles on the chocolate ice cream I'm currently eating.**


	3. iGet Stuck In A Situation

**iGet Caught Up**

**Summery: ****When Sam has an unexpected boy prying after her, she falls for him. I mean, who's better for a conniving blonde-headed demon than a bad boy? Maybe the nerd who sees right through this Pee-Wee Baby lover's lies. Based on an upcoming episode. **

**iDon't own iCarly**

**A.N. – Uhh. Wow, guys. Thanks so much for all of the nice comments! Also for the story/author alerts and favorites. Super excited that **_**you**_** all like the story! :D You rock!**

* * *

iGet Stuck In A Situation

At eleven o' clock on a Saturday morning, Sam had finally left Carly's place and was heading home in yesterday's outfit (and a winter coat with sweats she had brought). It was an ordinary sleepover, of course.

_Sam walked down the stairs from Carly's room, dressed in the sleeping clothes her host had graciously provided, and entered the living room. She noticed Carly sitting on the couch with the DVD remote in her hand._

"_Hey," Carly noted her friend's presence with a warm smile, "The movie's all set and the popcorn's almost done." _

"_Sweet," Sam jumped onto the couch and sat next to Carly, "So, what are we watching?"_

_Carly pointed her remote at the TV screen, which showed the main title of the film they were about to watch. Sam looked at it for a few moments, giving it a quizzical expression. She then turned to her friend with a disgusted look plastered across her face. _

"'_Secretly In Love'? Are you __**joking**__? I think I would much rather watch the nature channel with Fredweird."_

"_C'mon Sam," Carly gave her co-host her 'puppy dog' face, "It's a classic."_

"_It's classic, alright. Especially with the lame title and cheesy ending."_

"_Sam," Carly intensified her 'look', "The plot's __**amazing**__. And so what if it was made in the eighty's? Nineteen eighty movies are the best." _

_Sam rolled her eyes, "It's completely corny and gushy. I __**hate **__that kind of stuff."_

"_But it's the two teens that fall in love, 'cept they do it __**secretly**__," Carly even added a 'shh' sound and put her pointer finger to her lips, adding effect, "Who doesn't like mushy and sappy stories like that?"_

_Sam froze. "Secretly" defiantly brought out the situation she was currently in with Griffin. Was it corny? Probably. Stupid? Probably. Was she falling in love? _

_She hoped not. _

"_Fine - I'll watch the stupid movie," The bully had given in. She then walked over to the microwave and pulled out the popcorn bag, "But I get dibs on all the junk food."_

The movie actually wasn't all bad. To be honest, it was pretty good. The only part Sam had a problem with was the ending – it was totally predicable.

After Sam had left Carly's, she was headed toward her own home, walking of course. Pulling out her phone, she decided to check if anyone had left any messages for her.

**10 New Text Messages**

Ten?! But she only had her phone off for the night! She went to her inbox and scrolled through the unread messages people had left her.

_**Freddie**__: _

_Just as a reminder, iCarly rehearsal for two hours tomorrow at five. _

_By the way Sam, can you give me back my SIM card? You're lucky I have some numbers from caller ID._

_Sent at 10:00 P.M. on December 3, 2009._

Sam rolled her eyes; she planned on hiding that card from the nub for a _long_ time.

Haha. Sucks to be a dork.

Two forwards from Wendy….

Yawn.

_**Mom**__: _

_Can't pick you up tomorrow. Catch a ride or walk home. _

_Sent at 10:23 P.M. on December 3, 2009._

Wow. Nice to see she cared.

Sam's eyes suddenly widened; she had some texts from Griffin too, apparently_. He's really getting into this, huh? _she asked herself while opening the boy's messages.

_**Griffin :)**__:_

How's things, Princess Puckett?

_Sent at 10:37 P.M. on December 3, 2009. _

_**Griffin :)**__: _

_C'mon Puckett; you ignoring me? That's not very nice. :(_

_Sent at 11:01 P.M. on December 3, 2009._

_**Griffin :)**__: _

_Sam, you knew I'd be texting you. Just sneak away and text me back – I know you want to. _

_Sent at 11:11 P.M. on December 3, 2009._

_**Griffin :)**__: _

_Hey, I have an idea. Let's meet and the Groovy Smoothie at six tomorrow. Just you and me. It'll be a sure way for us to hang out and get away with it. Don't ditch – but I know you won't be able to anyway. ;)_

_Sent at 11:59 P.M. on December 3, 2009._

Reading each message made Sam's stomach do back flips – kinda like what Sarah had said in _'Secretly in Love' _after she got closer with Justin when –

Never mind.

Sam clicked 'options' on her phone and chose the reply selection on the top right corner.

_**Sam**__:_

_I'll be there :)._

_Sent at 11:15 A.M. on December 4, 2009._

She was about to put her phone away when she noticed she still had one more text message. Going to the inbox, she compressed her thumb on the 'ok' key to read the message.

_**Freddie**__:_

_We need to talk. _

_Sent at 12:24 A.M. on December 4, 2009._

Sam raised her eyebrow after reading the message. First of all, what was Fredderella doing up _way_ past his bedtime? And secondly, why did he need to "talk" to her?

_**Sam**__: _

_About what?_

_Sent at 11:17 A.M. on December 4, 2009._

Almost immediately, her phone buzzed; the nerd had replied.

_**Freddie**__: _

_We can talk after rehearsal – __alone__. I don't think it's a good idea to talk about it over text._

_Sent at 11:17 A.M._ _on December 4, 2009._

The blonde scrunched her eyebrows together; Fredward was totally confusing her. She ultimately chose to not respond to him and let their conversation continue at Carly's...

Uh-oh.

The teenager rummaged through her messages once again, just to check them thoroughly.

"Crab!" The blonde yelled in frustration, getting strange looks from other pedestrians walking near her.

iCarly rehearsal was for two straight hours, starting tonight at five, and she just agreed to go hang out with Carly's ex-boyfriend at six! How was she supposed to get out of this one?

Groaning in aggravation, she decided that hated Karma right now.

* * *

**Kinda short. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Now who's ready to see the new iCarly movie, iQuit iCarly?! It's coming out **_**tomorrow**_** and I'm super excited! I absolutely love how Freddie can't choose the person he wants to side with. I mean, if he's **_**so**_** in love with Carly as he makes it out to be, why does he go all random on us when he's forced to choose sides among Sam and Carly? Maybe 'cus he can't make the choice between both girls? Hmmm…**

**Well, give me your opinions of the movie after you see it! **

**Anyways, review! :D**

**Oh, and by the way, **_**Secretly in Love**_** is **_**not**_** a real movie. I hope that was completely useless information for you readers. **


	4. iDevise A Plan

**iGet Caught Up**

**Summery: ****When Sam has an unexpected boy prying after her, she falls for him. I mean, who's better for a conniving blonde-headed demon than a bad boy? Maybe the nerd who sees right through this Pee-Wee Baby lover's lies. Based on an upcoming episode. **

**iDon't own iCarly**

**A.N. – I'm so sorry about not updating. I did **_**not **_**ditch this story; I got grounded. I was even going to do a nice Seddie oneshot for Christmas and New Years, but I'm too late. :/**

**Once again, thanks for all the nice stuff you're leaving for me. It means a lot. Now, who got to see iQuit iCarly? No spoilers, but the episode was epic! I loved it. However, the new one coming out in January, iSaved Your Life or something, irks me. Not a lot, but it does. It'll be Creddie, just so you know. However, I'm excited to see the way Sam plays in all of it; it wouldn't be as good if she didn't have any connivance in the episode now would it? **

**What do you guys think of iSaved Your Life? Post it in your replies ****. I want to know your opinion. And maybe, if you want, I'll write a little something for the episode. But only if you **_**want**_** me to.**

**Anyway, onward to the story!  
**

**

* * *

**

iDevise A Plan

Sam bit her bottom lip vigorously as she shut her front door upon entering her home. She ran past and ignored her sleeping mother, who was snuggling with Frothy on the couch, much to the cat's displeasure. She quickly threw her coat and bad on the floor when she entered her room, then proceeded to flop on her bed.

Once the blonde had gathered her strength together, she quickly dialed a number on her phone and pressed 'send'. After about three rings, someone had answered.

"_Hello?_" they asked.

"Griffin? It's Sam," she spoke into her cell, "Look, I know I told you I'd be able to hang out tonight, but I don't know if I'd be able to. " She mentally smacked herself for how stupid she sounded.

"_Why?_" he sounded slightly disappointed, making Sam feel nauseous from the guilt she was feeling.

"Umm...uh," she didn't want to tell him "Oh, sorry Griffin; I have iCarly stuff to do with your ex-girlfriend and a loser and I can't get out of it". That'd be stupid, and even _she_ knew that.

"_Lemme guess – it has something to do with Carly?_"

Sam pulled the phone away from her ear and gave it a confusing look; how'd he know? Was he stalking her or was she just **that** predictable?

"Uh, yeah actually," She spoke into the phone nervously, and then added a sigh, "iCarly rehearsal."

"_Than ditch_."

Sam scrunched her petite eyebrows together in bafflement, "What?"

"_Ditch the rehearsal. It's not like you haven't before, right?_"

"Well, yeah, 'course I have. It's just me and Carls got in a huge fight not too long ago and a part of it had to do with my lack of appreciation towards her and the show. Ditching iCarly would probably cause another issue."

"_Huh…_" Griffin thought for a second, than replied, "_Than lie._"

"Huh?"

"_You_ _do want to have a date with me, right?_"

She didn't really think it was going to be a date. However, the mention of it made her stomach do cartwheels, "Uh-huh…"

"_So go to her place for a bit, and then by six, say you have to go somewhere or something and leave. That way, everyone's happy. You could even go back to Carly's after our night out_."

Sam thought for a bit – it could work, actually. And it really wasn't even all that complicated of a plan; she could pull it off without either of them getting into trouble or anything.

"Alright. I'm in."

"_Great_," Sam could imagine his bad boy smirk – complete with hidden secrets, dirty and crazy adventures, and a kick but whitening glisten, "_I'll see you by six. Later, Sammie._"

"Bye," She clicked her phone shut and smiled.

_We're so bad.  
_

* * *

Carly Shay walked down her stairs towards the living room in her apartment. Cell phone in hand, she jumped down the last to steps and was greeted by her older brother and guardian, Spencer, who was in the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddo!" He called from behind the kitchen counter to her right.

"Hey," She said, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bowl of cut pineapple.

While Carly took a small bight out of the juicy, yellow fruit, Spencer came towards her and pulled out a large digital camera. Pulling it over his eye, he snapped the top button, sending a blinding flash out of the electronic. Carly reacted by nearly chocking on the pineapple, then covered her mouth to prevent any "drippings".

"Wha-wha?" Carly uttered after calming down a bit.

"I took a picture of you," Spencer answered simply.

Carly tilted her head and raised an eyebrow sarcastically, "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, that's what cameras do, silly," Spencer chuckled a bit, looking at the photo he just took. He laughed, and put the camera in front of Carly so that she could see, "Look how funny you look!"

Carly scoffed after looking at the image, "Why'd you take my picture anyway?"

"Because," Spencer ran over to the computer and opened up an email. Carly reluctantly followed, "They're having this Photos and Pictures convention in Seattle this weekend, and a contest," he explained, "The best picture collogue entered will win three thousand dollars!"

Carly's eyes widened, "Three _thousand_?" Spencer poked his sister in the stomach, "Three thousand!" He exclaimed.

After all of the jabbing and giggling, Carly looked at her brother excitedly, "So what's your collogue gonna be about?"

"Ah, you know," Spencer walked around the room with his camera, holding it up, "Random stuff."

"What, so whatever catches your eye, your just gonna click your little camera and frame it?" Carly joked, grabbing another piece of fruit.

"Exactly!" Spencer said, looking at his sister excitedly for a quick second, then turning back to search around the apartment for any "camera-worthy" scenes, "But to make this whole thing cooler, I'm gonna make a _gigantic _picture frame and put all of the small photos I've taken in it."

Carly nodded, "Sounds pretty cool." She checked her watch on her wrist, "Well, Spence, it's almost 4:30, so I'm gonna head up stairs. Sam and Freddie should be here soon, so can you just let them in?"

He saluted to his sister, "You got it!"

Grabbing her bowl of fruit, she ran over to the stairs and stomped up to the iCarly studio. Spencer continued around the loft with his camera, looking for whatever is picture worthy in the room. Almost on cue, Freddie Benson entered the apartment, no knocking needed. "Hey Spencer," the brunette said, lacking the emotion he usually had. Spencer noted his presence as Freddie stepped inside the living room, walked over to him and took a picture. The bright, irritating flash popped out, causing Freddie to trip into the Shay's couch and fall over.

"Ow!" The tech-nerd yelped from the floor, rubbing his head in pain, "What was that?!"

Spencer gave him a slightly annoyed look, "I took a picture of you. Why do people keep asking about that?"

"Maybe because your camera's flash causes people to become blind and run into stuff!"

Spencer looked at his camera, then back at the technical producer, who had rose from the ground and was brushing himself off, "You think that's why others were so bothered by me taking a picture of them?"

Freddie slowly moved his head up and down, "I would _suspect _so..."

"Huh…"

"So where's Sam and Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Carly's upstairs in the studio and Sam's not here yet," Carly's older brother responded, fiddling with his camera. The geek sighed, "'Course she isn't."

Spencer gave the younger boy a confused look, "Something wrong?"

Freddie headed toward the stairs and gave him a halfhearted smile, "Nah. I'm gonna head up. See you later Spence."

Spencer smiled in return, "Later Freddo!"

* * *

****

So there you go, people; chapter four is done. Next we got a risky night with Griffin and Sam, so stay where you are and all that.

By the way, this chapter was supposed to be kinda "boring" or whatever. Yeah. Why, you ask? Well, you'll have to wait to find out now, won't you?

**Oh, yeah - review. It's my birthday this month, and it would be totally sweet if I got a lot of reviews and stuff from you guys. **


	5. i'M So Sorry! Author's note

I don't think I've felt guiltier with this story. I have the next chapter underway, but now that I've read the plot, I don't want to disappoint you guys. My story won't be anything like it. But I still like writing this.

Alright. You guys tell me, okay? Should I continue this story anyway, no matter what the consequences, or ditch it and start something fresh?

Just write your opinions in the reviews. If even a couple say that they want the story, I'll continue.

I mean, I like to write, but I enjoy it when people enjoy what I'm writing.

So au revoir!

~crazy4pearlandTDI


	6. iDate A Bad Boy: Take Two

**iGet Caught Up**

**Summery: When Sam has an unexpected boy prying after her, she falls for him. I mean, who's better for a conniving blonde-headed demon than a bad boy? Maybe the nerd who sees right through this Pee-Wee Baby lover's lies. **

**iDon't own iCarly. **

**A.N. – I'm sorry guys that I haven't been updating like you want me to. It sucks – I know. But I promise to keep going as much as I can. It's harder than it sounds, though. But since this is the **_**first**_** story I have out, it's being updated first. But it'll be slow still – sorry guys. **

**Plus, well, I'm working on another iCarly story…yeah, get your guns and whatever and come to my doorstep – I deserve it. BUT I kinda fell in love with the idea. Wanna know what it's about? Well, I'll give you a title and summary at the end of this chapter ****J. **

**One more thing: this chapter is dedicated to ColorsOfTheSky101; Color's is the reason I write in this section. The reason I'm a die hard Seddie fan and an iCarly fanatic. And to know why she stopped writing breaks my heart, so I decided to show my respect. Colors, this is for you. On with the story! :) **

* * *

**iDate A Bad Boy: Take Two**

It was exactly four forty-two when Sam woke up from her catnap. She lazily pulled herself out from under her thin sheets and stretched.

_This is it_, Sam thought, _Griffin and I are gonna sneak out and go on a date_. While thinking about tonight's affair, she quickly got dressed in a simple blue T-shirt and Bermuda shorts. To finish the look, Sam put on her dark blue converse and a few bracelets.

The blonde looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, "Why would Griffin wanna go out with me anyway?" She in tensed her gaze at the reflection for a couple seconds, then pulled away.

"Whatevs," Sam left the comfort of her room and ran to the kitchen, opened the cabinet door and pulled out a fat cake. She put the snack into her pocket and grabbed her sweat jacket off the kitchen chair and headed out of the house with a quick, "Later, Mom."

The walk from her house to Carly's wasn't severe – only about a seven minute hike. Plus, it was relaxing, even if it was just walking. While taking bites into her pink-colored treat, she observed the streets of Seattle; the kid-infested park, the joggers, hobo-owned dumpsters, the Groovy Smoothie. It was kind of peaceful.

Soon enough, Sam was at Bushwell Plaza, the apartments where her best friend and Freddo resigned. She pushed through the glass doors and stepped into the air-conditioned lobby.

"Gah!" the door man screamed while he dusted the area, "A delinquent in my lobby!" He slammed the duster on the floor and stomped into his office with a huff.

Sam rolled her eyes at the doorman, Lewbert. She remembered when she thought he was a secret agent because of the abnormally large wart on his face. Her belief had brought on a load of pain for him, which involved a bowling ball and some pencils.

Ahh, the memories.

Sam went up the stairs to the eighth floor and entered the hallway. Without knocking, the blonde stepped into apartment 8C and threw her bag onto the chair diagonally in front of her.

"Hey, Shays!" the blonde called out.

"Sam! Quick, make a pose!" Spencer came running into the room with a camera in his hand. His sudden appearance made the iCarly star jump, but she did what she was told. Sam looked at Spencer with a picture-ready smile and a movie-star pose as the flash of the camera went off.

Sam blinked a couple times to regain her focus; the flash was still _way_ too strong, "What are you tryin' to do? _Blind_ me?"

"It's that bad?" Spencer looked at his camera and frowned.

"Yeah….I'm just gonna go upstairs now," Sam headed towards the stairs, "Oh, and can you send up some ham?"

"Will do!" Spencer called out. "Oh! I should take a picture of the ham too…yeah, I like that."

* * *

"So after the video of the two guys jumping into piles of lint," Carly began, sitting on a yellow bean bag in the iCarly studio, while Freddie stood behind his tech-cart, typing away on his laptop, imputing the needed videos for the upcoming iCarly episode. Sam, however, sat on the other bean bag across from her friend, staring at her phone.

_Five forty-five _it read…and she still hadn't come up with anything to get out of the rehearsal early.

"I'm thinking that we do a Random Debate, debating dish washer detergent against highlighters, and then have that video of those girls playing…Sam?" Carly tapped her purple pen against her colorful index cards, staring intently at her best friend. "Are you even listening?"

Sam glanced up from her red phone, zoning back into the conversation, "What?"

"For our next iCarly?" The brunette sighed. "You know…we're going over what we're doing for it. But you've just been staring at your phone the entire time like its bacon."

"Sorry Carls," Sam said. "I just need to know the time."

"Every twenty-two seconds?" Carly retorted jokingly, but kept on a friendly smirk. "Why do you need to know the time?"

_Well it's now or never. C'mon Sam! Use those lying powers the people above have granted you with. _"Well," She began. Sam noticed Freddie was glancing up from his computer screen staring at her along with Carly. "I, uh, have to leave early for something."

Her pretty brunette friend rose an eyebrow, "You do? You never told me…"

"Yeah, I know," Sam answered, getting up from the bean bag. Carly got up to, still looking confused with what was going on. "But it was kinda last minute and -"

"Oh, it was?" Freddie called from behind the laptop cart. "How about you tell us what important thing you've got to leave early for, then."

Sam glared daggers at the boy. Who did he think he was: trying to pester her with stupid questions she was about to answer; that was _her_ job!

"I was getting there, dork, until you rudely interrupted me. Didn't your mommy teach you some song about interrupting people?"

"Sam, just tell us what's going on," Carly sighed, trying to stop an oncoming fight.

"Mom's got a modeling job!" the blonde blurted out, then internally slapped herself. Her _mother_, getting a _modeling job_? That's what she came up with? Chizz.

Her best friend giggled, "Your mom's got a modeling job? Sam, really?"

"Well, not a _job_ - but she has a tryout kinda thing," Sam answered. Her lie was actually beginning to fold out nicely. "It's for those new animal print bikini's, and tryouts are at six ten tonight."

"What?" Carly laughed again.

"Yeah, and she needs me to be her little 'helper.' So she's coming to pick me up."

"Oh, well, that makes sense then, I guess," Carly said uncertainly.

"It won't take long, Carls. Mom's got her hopes up for this, but we both know that as soon as she walks in, she's out."

The brunette frowned, "Okay." She perked up a bit, "Then after, do you think you can come back and help with iCarly?"

"Aww, work?"

"And we'll do other things, like watch movies and eat ham. _And_ you can stay over."

"I always stay over," Sam answered, rolling her eyes. She then huffed, knowing that it was only fair. "Fine - I'll be back by around seven thirty."

The blonde picked up her jacket that she had laid next to her and headed towards the studio door, past Freddie, who was back to typing at his laptop, not looking the least bit pleased. Sam brushed it off, though; he should be happy, spending almost two hours alone with his lover and no bully to 'bug' him.

"Good luck, Sam!" Carly said. "I know you'll need it more than your mom."

The blonde looked back before turning the knob and nodded, exiting out of the studio and climbing down the stairs and leaving the apartment.

_You and me both, kid._

_

* * *

_

"Okay, you did _what_?" Sam laughed, sitting across from Griffin in Groovy Smoothies. They'd just had burgers and fries for their 'date' as Griffin called it. Now, the two were discussing some pretty bad things that they've done before, while sipping their smoothies.

"I'm serious!" Griffin laughed along with her. "My buddy Kyle and me were using paintball guns in the park and 'accidentally' hit this eighty year old lady in the face with a paintball, then blamed it on the hotdog guy, who wasn't watching. So she beat him up and took his hotdog cart."

Sam burst out laughing, almost spitting out her Strawberry Splat smoothie, "That's great! That's something I'd put on iCarly, actually." She suddenly groaned at her accidental reminder of the webshow; she nearly forgot that she had to be back at Carly's at seven thirty. Great.

"What's up?" Griffin questioned, noticing that Sam seemed annoyed at the moment.

She pulled out her phone and checked the time, "Dude, it's like, seven twenty-seven!"

"So?"

"Unfortunately, I have to leave you and go join my best friend and a dork."

Griffin took a long sip of his Blueberry Blitz, "Sounds exciting."

The blonde slapped him on the arm and smirked, "You're sarcasm isn't helping, Mr. Bad Boy!"

"_Fine_," Griffin chuckled. He through out the trays that once carried their food and followed Sam out the door, ignoring the protests from T-Bo declaring that Sam hadn't paid for her second smoothie. And if they wanted to buy some plums on a stick.

The two reached Bushwell Plaza in about ten minutes, walking past Lewbert (Sam actually wound up throwing her half empty smoothie at him after taking a few sips, causing him to fall over), and took the elevator up to the eighth floor. In the nick of time, the two were in front of apartment 8C.

"I think we should do this again," Griffin said, smiling down at her.

"Sounds like a plan," Sam responded. Quickly, the bad boy kissed her cheek and retreated back before she could do anything. The blonde scowled, looking annoyed by his actions, but couldn't hold back a slight smile.

Sam waved goodbye to Griffin, who gave her a wink in return. To that, Sam melted and was left awestruck; so mesmerized, even, that she didn't even realize the door of apartment 8C open.

"Sam?"

_Aw, shizz_.

* * *

…**iBeat the Heat has nothing to do with my story anymore. I guess the idea's all mine (besides a picture Dan posted and a pointless rumor) now. Muhahaha… **

**Okay, so my new story, which'll be about five chapters, is called 'iBet.' Basically, Spencer and Gibby make a little bet about who Freddie should be with. Spencer believes that he likes Sam, while Gibby thinks Freddie's still in love with Carly. In one week's time, both sneak around to find out the truth, and force Freddie to choose at the end of the week live on iCarly, ending the bet. Who'll win? **

**Review! ^.^ ****.**


End file.
